


for the brightest star in our galaxy

by flosrobur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy birthday Hinata Shouyou!, M/M, no beta we die like daichi, slice of life-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosrobur/pseuds/flosrobur
Summary: it's hinata's birthday!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 63





	for the brightest star in our galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> i really just wanted to make something for my favorite orange-haired boy

When Hinata opens his eyes there is already a giddy feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach, similar to the feeling of waking up to days when he’s excited for a match (which is always, if he’s honest) or when a whole day of volleyball training awaits his day. 

He rises from bed and turns his head to his calendar, eyebrows furrowing when he finds that the calendar is unmarked for today. “That’s strange, there’s no practice match or training scheduled.”

His phone rings. Again, again, and again. A series of notifications? 

From:  **_Kenma_ **

_ “Happy birthday, Shouyou. Have a good day.” _

From:  **_Tanaka-senpai_ **

_ “happy birthday, hinataaaaaaa!!!!!” _

From:  **_Yachi_ **

_ “Rise and shine, birthday boy! Enjoy your day” _

From:  **_Dumbass Kageyama_ **

_ “happy birthday, dumbass. meet me at the school gate at 1pm. loser treats the  _

_ winner to curry buns.  _

There is another ring.

From:  **_Dumbass Kageyama_ **

_ “it’s me, i’m the winner.” _

  
  


Hinata rolls his eyes, yet chuckles all the same. A few more birthday greetings come his way and he finds himself sitting on the floor to go through each one, Hinata takes his time replying to each one until Natsu comes barrelling through his bedroom door. 

“Oi! Happy birthday, onii-chan!” He hears Natsu say when she enters. “Mom says you can go out for the day if you have plans with your friends, but evening is for family only. Alright?”

“Alright, alright!” He replies, getting up from the floor. “Thank you by the way. Now, out! I have to get ready for my morning run.”

Natsu rolls her eyes, “Please take care when you go out! Love you!”

“Love you,too!” Hinata replies before Natsu shuts the door behind her.

Hinata takes his bike and starts cycling at 11:00, taking a bento with him and swearing to his mother that he’ll eat its contents after arriving at his destination. When Karasuno High’s gate enters his line of sight, Hinata sighs. Looks like Kageyama will be treating him to some pork buns today.

_ “I’m arriving fiiiirst!”  _ An all too familiar voice calls out faintly, Hinata squints his eyes at the small dot in the street that seems to be running in the school’s direction. Hinata inhales deeply and pedals much faster than what is probably necessary, but he is not losing today.

When they meet in front of the gates, Hinata is breathless. He jumps off from his bike and falls face-first to the ground. Kageyama is panting like they’ve just had a particularly long game of volleyball with a team from nationals.

“F-f-fine.” Kageyama says, still panting. “Y-you w-win today.”

There is an instant energy boost for Hinata, he raises his fist— unable to jump at the moment— and weakly screams, “Alright! Happy birthday to me!”

“Tch.” Kageyama crosses his arms in front of his chest when he stands up. “Get up already, we have somewhere to go.”

“Oh?” Hinata’s eyes widens with curiosity. “Where to?”

Kageyama offers his hand and Hinata takes it gratefully. “The station. Come on, he’ll be arriving soon.”

Hinata is growing even curious by the second. “Who?”

“Stop asking questions and let’s go.” Kageyama points at Hinata’s bike. “Will you be taking your bike?”

“Of course.” Hinata scratches his head, smiling awkwardly. “I forgot to bring the lock because I was in a hurry.”

“Dumbass.” Kageyama rolls his eyes. “Pick up your pace.”

They start walking, bantering about the smallest things they can talk about, until Kageyama clears his throat and mutters something Hinata cannot hear.

“What?” 

Kageyama walks faster and says something again.

“Speak up, idiot! I can’t hear you.”

“I said, happy birthday, dumbass!”

Hinata snorts, bursting into a fit of laughter after. “Thank you, stupid!”

“Tsk. Whatever.” Kageyama rolls his eyes, puts his hands inside his pocket, kicks a non-existing rock, and starts walking.

They arrive at the station not long after, Hinata finds that they’re at the stop where the train from Tokyo stops. Hinata’s excitement soars. 

“Oh! He’s from Tokyo? Can I take a wild guess?” Hinata looks up at Kageyama.

“No. Wait,” Kageyama replies without even looking back at him. Hinata pouts.  He takes out his bento and starts eating, forgetting to do it earlier because of excitement and because of Kageyama's insistence to hurry. They share the food between them while waiting.

Not long after, Hinata catches sight of a familiar boy with his long hair bleached blonde. Hinata smiles. “Kenma!” He exclaims.

Kenma’s eyes wander around, looking for the owner of the voice that screamed his name, before landing on Hinata and Kageyama’s direction. Kenma gives Hinata a small smile and a wave as he walks to them.

“Happy birthday, Shouyou.” 

“You came!” Hinata says, all hyped up and excited.

“Well, someone was insistent.” Kenma’s eyes gave nothing away. “I agreed since it’s your birthday, anyway.”

Hinata nods and smiles, he turns to Kageyama. “So where to, now?”

“I don’t know. It’s your birthday, dumbass.” He rolls his eyes. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Oh!” Hinata jumps up and down. “Can we go to Coach Ukai’s store to get pork buns and ice cream?”

Kageyama’s eyes immediately widen. “Nope! Definitely not! Pick somewhere else.”

“But I want to go there!” Hinata pushes.

“How about you take me around?” Kenma suggests. 

Kageyama sighs (in relief?) and nods. “Yeah, how about we do that.”

Hinata smiles, clapping his hands. “Okay then!”

So that’s how they end up walking around. They show Kenma the different volleyball courts they know and the restaurants they enjoy eating in, Hinata realizing that he doesn’t really do anything aside from playing volleyball and eating  _ after  _ playing volleyball. Kenma tries to keep up with all the walking, but in the end he informs Kageyama and Hinata that he wants to rest.

“Last one!” Hinata insists. “Let’s go to our school and then Kageyama will treat us to pork buns after! Or curry buns if that’s what you want.”

“Okay.” Kenma nods. 

Hinata grins. He opens his phone to check the time. “I also have curfew today.”

“Alright! Let’s go then.” Kageyama says and starts walking back to the direction of Karasuno High.

“We have to hurry, though. It’s almost five.” Hinata informs them. “Kenma has to go home, too.”

Both of his friends nod. 

“Oh! Kenma, do you want to use my bike?” Hinata offers.

Kenma shakes his head. “It’s probably more exhausting than walking. Thank you, anyway.”

When they arrive at the gates of their high school, Hinata notices how Kageyama is facing his phone more than Kenma— which is surprising in itself— and typing away furiously, hiding it away when he catches Hinata looking, and pretending to have his usual bitch face on.

“You know what, I’m hungry. Let’s go eat already.” Hinata jumps on his bike and pedals to the direction of Sakanoshita Store. “Race you there, Bakageyama!”

“Hinata you little shit!” Kageyama roars as he starts running to keep up. “Kenma! Text them that were coming! Ah shit.”

Hinata stops pedalling upon hearing the last sentence. “Text who?”

Kageyama stops in surprise, his eyes widen and he immediately starts shaking his head vigorously. “None of your business.”

“But it somehow is?” Hinata crosses his arms over his chest.

“Damn it, Hinata.”

“What? You’ve been acting suspicious today, don’t think I didn’t notice.” He points an accusing finger at Kageyama.

There is a period of silence, Kageyama refusing to answer Hinata’s question, which gives Kenma time to catch up with the two.

“Kenma, tell me what’s going on.” Hinata directs his gaze at the blonde.

Kenma shrugs. “If you wanna know so bad, let’s go to your coach’s store.”

Hinata sighs and agrees. “Fine. It’s still a race, Bakageyama!”

“You’re on, dumbass!” Kageyama replies, already stretching.

Kenma sighs. “How do you guys find energy to have so many unnecessary movements.”

“Kenma, ride with me!” 

Kenma, deciding that he’s too tired to walk even further, nods his head and takes the seat at the back of the bicycle, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist.

“Do a countdown please, Kenma!” Hinata requests, a smile on his face.

Kenma sighs. “Three, two, one, g-” before Kenma can finish, Hinata is already pedalling at full speed with Kageyama just behind them.

“Damn you, Hinata!” Kageyama screams when he catches up.

They arrive at the store, which is oddly closed, Hinata thinks since the lights were off. “Isn’t it too early for closing time?”

“O-open the door,” Kageyama suggests, still panting. 

Hinata casts a questioning glance at Kageyama and another at Kenma, to which the blonde boy replies with a small encouraging smile. 

Hinata parks his bicycle and walks towards the entrance of the store with Kenma and Kageyama just behind him. Slowly, he starts opening the door. Hinata hears rustling, and someone shushing another. 

When the bell that indicates a customer's entrance chimes, a sudden light blinds Hinata for a moment.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HINATA!” 

Hinata’s eyes take in the surroundings. The whole store is altered to be some kind of make-shift dining room. A large table is in the center, while the racks are moved to the back or the side. The whole Karasuno volleyball club members are present, each sporting a wide grin, save for Tsukki who looks like he would want to be anywhere but here. Hinata ignores it, knowing Tsukki always has that look on his face, anyway. Takeda-sensei is holding the cake while Coach Ukai stands with his proud grin next to him. Yachi and Shimizu were holding up a mini banner that says “Happy Birthday, Hinata!” 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto runs to Hinata’s direction, Akaashi following closely. “Happy birthday, my disciple!” 

Akaashi nods. “Happy birthday, Hinata.”

“Thank you, Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san!” Hinata screams, jumping. “Thank you, everyone!”

“Happy birthday, chibi-chan!” Oikawa says, holding up a peace sign.

“Oyaaa! Even the great king is here!”

“Happy birthday.” Iwaizumi follows.

“Seijoh’s ace is here, too! I just might cry right here!”

Kageyama hits Hinata’s head. “Dumbass, don’t cry yet.”

“Happy birthday, lil’ squirt.” Kuroo approaches them with a lazy smirk. “Glad to know Kenma didn’t shut down while following you around.”

“Shut up, Kuroo.” Kenma warns.

“Thank you, Kuroo-san!”

“Happy birthday, Hinata!” Sugawara comes next. “Everyone’s here to see you so please enjoy your time with us,”

“Thank you, Suga-san!” Hinata says, holding tears back.

“Oi! Your favorite senpai is here to greet you!” Tanaka comes in with Nishinoya in tow. “Hey! I’m his favorite senpai!” The shorter one counters.

“I really don’t think it matters, guys.” Asahi scratches his head. “Happy birthday, Hinata!”

“Thank you, Ace!” Hinata beams. “But I’ll still overtake you, though! Soon!”

Asahi chuckles. “You do your best.”

“Oi! Stop you two!” Daichi gets in between Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Happy birthday, Hinata! Don’t let these two ruin your party.”

“Thank you Daichi-san!”

“Happy birthday, Hinata!” Yamaguchi drags Tsukki with him.

“Thank you, Yamaguchi!” Hinata turns expectantly at Tsukki.

“What?” Tsukishima raises his eyebrow. Hinata smiles. “Fine, happy birthday. I guess.” The tall boy shrugs.

Hinata slaps his back and says, “Thank you! Thank you! It means a lot!”

Tsukishima answers with his creepy grin and walks away with Yamaguchi following.

“Took you long enough, nee-chan.” Natsu jumps at Hinata.

“You’re here, too?” Hinata looks around. “Where’s mom?”

“She allowed me to come here to make sure you go home on time,” replies. “Now, go! Enjoy your surprise birthday party!”

“Hinata!” Koji calls out.

“Happy birthday!” Izumi greets.

“Ah!” Hinata screams, throwing his arms around the both of them. “You’re here, too! I’m definitely going to cry now.”

“Oi, dumbass!” Kageyama calls, still behind Hinata.

“Is dumbass the only insult you know?”

“You’re an idiot, too. Anyway, happy birthday!”

“Shut up, Bakageyama!” Hinata was laughing anyway. “Thank you! And thank you for acting as a distraction so that they could prepare this. I knew you secretly loved me anyway.”

“Oi!” Kageyama yells, turning red. “Don’t go around and start assuming things!”

Hinata sticks out his tongue at him and turns to face everyone after, tears almost spilling from his eyes. The familiar feeling of overwhelming excitement— now mixed with joy and gratefulness— starts filling up again. This time he lets it go by screaming, “Thank you so much, everyone!!!!!!!”

And he is met with laughter, and a ‘tch’ from Tsukki.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and yes, kageyama may have suggested this and pulled it off with the help of the other karasuno vbc members. 
> 
> happy birthday, hinata shouyou my sunshine boy! <3


End file.
